


Vows

by sophisticus



Series: Pink Lightning [12]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 07:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14712003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophisticus/pseuds/sophisticus
Summary: Kitty's parents decide to renew their vows, and invite Kitty and the rest of the Straw Hats to the ceremony. On their way out, Zoro makes a surprising suggestion, inspired by her parents.





	Vows

Kitty loved Luffy, she really did, but there were times where she just wanted to strangle the guy. For example, when he barged into her and Zoro’s room without knocking, while they were in the middle of sex.

“Kitty! You’ve got a call on the transponder sn- what are you guys doing??”

She didn’t know whose face was redder, hers or Zoro’s. Being caught by her captain while face down, ass up on the bed was _not_ on her list of things she wanted to happen. Zoro seemed to agree. “Get the hell out!” he yelled.

“But-”

Luffy cut off as a book connected with his face, thrown by Kitty. “Out!” she ordered. “For the love of god, don’t you know how to knock? Were you raised in the woods?”

“Actually, I was.” Luffy’s voice was muffed past the book. “You’ve got a call on the snail from your parents.”

Zoro grabbed a pillow to cover himself and literally kicked their captain out before slamming the door shut. “For fuck’s sake, doesn’t he know how to act around civilized people?” he grumbled, returning to the bed. Kitty wrapped the sheet around herself as she sat up.

“Well, there goes the mood,” she sighed. “Though at least it was Luffy and not Sanji.”

“Neither of them deserve to see you naked,” Zoro muttered. She leaned over and kissed him, which he returned eagerly. “Though to be fair, I don’t think Luffy would actually care about the nudity in and of itself.”

Kitty laughed. “If it makes you feel better, I think Sanji would die on the spot if he saw me naked. So at least it would be just a one-time thing.”

This earned a snort. “Still. You’re _mine_. Only mine.” He kissed her again, and she melted. God, every single kiss and touch were just as electrifying as they had been the very first time around. It was a full two years into their relationship, and it still felt fresh. Kitty was a lucky lady indeed. “Don’t you think you should go answer that call?” Zoro said after a minute.

“Hm?”

“The transponder snail. He said your parents were calling.”

Kitty blinked. “Oh shit, he did, didn’t he?” She slid out of bed, hastily pulling on the clothes that Zoro had tossed from the bed earlier. She froze in the middle of pulling on her pants. “Wait just a goddamn minute, how did they get our number?”

Zoro’s only answer was a shrug.

\---

“I saw your bounty went up again, I can’t believe it’s gotten up to four hundred million berries! You could buy our whole farm for that much.” Her mom was rattling on and on, with Kitty just saying “mmhm” or “yeah” now and then.

“Karen, you’re not giving her a chance to talk,” her dad chided lightly in the background.

“Sure I am, you hear her talking, don’t you?”

“How is everything at home?” Kitty asked.

A staticky sigh. “We’ve rebuilt the farmhouse itself, so we’ve got plumbing and a roof over our heads again,” her mom listed off. “It’s going to be a while to fill both fields with trees again, and the fermentation basement flooded and got all gross and rotted, so we had to dig a new one.”

“You both run a pomegranate farm, right?” Robin asked. Kitty had agreed to let her friends join her, to her parents’ delight; they were very eager to meet her “new” crewmates.

“Oh, you’re Robin, right? Yes, we do!” Kitty’s mom replied cheerfully. “Well, we will, once we get it all rebuilt. It’s been a long time.”

“To be specific, it’s a pomegranate winery,” Kitty’s dad elaborated. “Though I’m afraid it’ll be another few years until we actually have any wine ready to sell.”

“Pomegranate wine sounds interesting,” Sanji interjected. “I wonder what all I could cook with it.”

“I’m sure you could find something! We never used it in cooking, personally, but I’m sure someone else has at some point,” Kitty’s mom said. “A talented cook like you could surely come up with delicious recipes with it.”

“Did you tell them about _all_ of us?” Zoro asked Kitty.

“I don’t recognize that voice, which one is that?” Kitty’s dad asked.

“That’s Zoro,” Kitty explained. She shot him a brief smile. “He’s the vice-captain, and is a master swordsman.”

“Ooh, Pirate Hunter Zoro, the world’s best swordsman! I’ve heard a lot about you,” Kitty’s mom said excitedly. “Your wanted poster is quite handsome.”

Zoro’s face turned pink, causing everyone to laugh. “It’s not supposed to be about looks,” he grumbled.

“Of course not,” Kitty agreed good-naturedly. “Anyway, mom, you never said _why_ you called.”

“Can I not just talk to my daughter? It’s been nearly five years since we’ve seen you in person,” her mom said defensively.

“Karen. Tell her,” her dad scolded.

“Fine, fine! Your father and I are renewing our vows,” her mom said. Kitty could hear the girlish glee in her voice, and she smiled in response.

“Aww, that’s great! When is it?”

“In three weeks. Is there any chance you can make it? I know you’ve got a lot going on with being a famous pirate and all, but it would mean a lot if you were here.”

“Of course we’ll be there!” Luffy interjected excitedly.

“If it’s alright for my crew to come too,” Kitty interjected, shooting her captain an exasperated glance.

“Of course! We’d love to see them again, it’s been so long. And there will be plenty of food.”

“Just some advice: take however much you’re planning on making, and multiply that by five,” Kitty suggested.

Her dad laughed. “You’re kidding, right?”

“No.”

\---

Her mom had really outdone herself on decorations. The new house was laden with paper streamers and lamps that glowed softly, and a massive table with a dozen and a half chairs had been set out in the yard. Kitty breathed in the spring air deeply. She could hear most of her crew back inside the house, chatting and helping with preparations for the ceremony tomorrow morning. Or at least, Sanji was helping cook. God knew what trouble the rest of her crew was getting into.

“This is the happiest I’ve seen you in a while.” Zoro came up beside her, brushing his hand across her lower back.

“It’s good to be back,” she answered. “It smells just how I remember.”

“It sure looks different,” he said, nodding at the house. “That’s not a half-rotted, burned away wreck, for one.”

“And there are actually trees out in the fields now. It looks a lot like it did when I was a kid,” Kitty said softly. “Especially seeing my parents here, and healthy, and happy.”

“I can tell you’ve missed them.” The two of them were silent, admiring the scenery and the warm breeze. “Come on, let’s go inside. I can feel your mom wanting to question you from here.”

\---

“Oh my god, Zoro, _look_.” Kitty reached over to the shelf in the living room and grabbed what looked like – yes, it actually was an action figure of Zoro. “You’re an _action figure_!”

Zoro stared down at the little plastic figurine, complete down to the bandana and the scar on his eye. “I don’t know how to feel about this,” was all he said. Kitty cackled.

“This is hysterical, I didn’t think the government would allow people to make, let alone sell things like this. We _are_ wanted criminals after all.” She fiddled with the jointed arms, making the toy Zoro swing his tiny black painted sword. “Oh my god, this is the best thing I’ve ever seen. I need twenty. Where’s Luffy, he’s going to lose his mind over these.”

Zoro snorted. “You’re not excited about your own figurine?”

“Well duh, but mine isn’t shirtless like yours.”

“Now _that_ I’d buy.”

“Hush, you. It figures my parents would somehow find and buy this stuff, they’ve been excited about this from the beginning. They have copies of all of our bounties from over the years, and probably clippings from newspapers. They’re hardcore fans.” Kitty set the plastic toy back down on its place. “It’s not really conventional, but the support is nice.”

They made their way upstairs to one of the guest bedrooms, where Kitty’s parents had insisted they sleep. Franky and Brook had headed back to the Sunny for the night, for security.

\---

“Hey, are you awake?”

“Mmmmmhhmm.” Zoro gave a lazy yawn. It was hours later, and the house had long grown quiet. Kitty had laid in bed, unable to sleep, reliving memories of her childhood that hadn’t surfaced in a long while.

“What’re your parents like?” Kitty asked softly. “If you don’t mind me asking.”

Zoro was quiet for so long she thought he’d fallen asleep. “It’s been a really long time since I’ve seen them,” he said quietly. “I don’t remember much about my dad, but my mom made the best roast fish you’ve ever tasted.”

“Which of them gave you your green hair?”

Zoro huffed. “My mom.”

“Do you miss them?”

“Sure. I’d like to see them again someday.” He nuzzled into her neck sleepily. “I want you to meet them too.”

“Is the reason you haven’t visited them yet because you don’t remember how to get there?”

“I swear I will shove you onto the floor and take the whole bed for myself.”

Kitty laughed, snuggling close despite Zoro’s grumbling. “It’s okay, I’ll go with you. I’ll keep you from getting lost.”

“You sure have a lot of questions tonight,” he muttered. “I think I prefer you when you’re just plain horny.”

“I know for a fact you do.” Kitty reached down and pinched his ass. He pushed her away but immediately rolled over onto her, pinning her down. “Hey, that’s no fair-”

“Behave or you’ll go to the party tomorrow with hickies all over you,” he murmured, his breath ghosting across her skin. His lips trailed down her neck to her collarbone, nipping lightly to prove his point. Kitty whined. It was a tough, tempting decision, but Zoro rolled back off of her before she could say anything. “Now go to sleep, it’s late. I have a feeling your parents are gonna wake us all up at some god-awful early hour in the morning.”

“You’re definitely right about that.”

\---

The vow renewal ceremony was simple, with only the Straw Hats and a handful of friends from down in the village in attendance. The villagers were all delighted to see Kitty doing well, and it ended up taking her nearly an hour to extricate herself from them.

“This is all so nice,” Kitty said to her mom. They’d found some peace and quiet in the kitchen, away from the ruckus of the Straw Hats eating all the food they could get their hands on. “It’s so wonderful to see you and dad so happy.”

“Thank you, love.” Her mom pecked her on the cheek before pulling another pitcher of lemonade from the fridge. “I think we’re all due for some happiness. Speaking of which, is there anybody in your life that’s making _you_ happy?”

Kitty flushed pink. “Everything’s fine, mom.”

“I can tell that, but you know I want you to be happy. I know that doesn’t necessarily mean romance, of course, but it doesn’t hurt to ask. What about that Sanji boy? He’s the best cook I’ve ever seen, and he seems like a right gentleman.”

Kitty had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from bursting into giggles. Somewhere, she knew an alarm was going off in Zoro’s head, even if he didn’t know why. “Mom,” she laughed, “Sanji is one of my best friends and I do love him very much, but there’s nothing romantic going on there.”

“I’m not saying there is, I’m saying there could be. That boy is definitely husband material.”

“He is,” Kitty agreed. “I’m sure he’ll make some girl very happy someday, but it’s not going to be me.”

“Well, in that case, what about that girl Nami? She seems very capable,” her mom suggested.

“Mom _._ ”

“What? Am I not allowed to hope for grandkids some day?”

“ _Mom_. Nami’s cute but I’m not into her like that. And I haven’t even _thought_ about kids, let alone prepared for it.” Kitty shook her head. “If it’ll make you happy, you should know that I am involved with someone, and he does make me very happy.”

“Oooh, is it Usopp? He’s so nice, he helped your father finish up the decorations.”

“No, it’s not Usopp.”

Her mom pulled a face. “Franky?”

“No!” Kitty sighed. “It’s Zoro.”

Her mom stopped, frowning. “Zoro? The grumpy one?”

She snorted. “Yes, the grumpy one.”

“But… I mean he’s handsome, sure, but he’s so _serious_. Are you sure he’ll be able to really make you happy?” her mom worried.

“Mom.” Kitty stepped close and hugged her mother. She was just as soft and pleasant smelling as she remembered. “Zoro _does_ make me happy. Even aside from the fact that he’s saved my life more times than I can count, I love and trust him. He’d never do anything to hurt me. Besides, he’s not actually as serious as he lets on.”

“Well, alright,” her mom sighed. “If you trust him, I’ll trust you. But if he ever does anything besides make you the happiest girl on the seas, then I’ll have to send your father to kick his butt.”

The two women laughed at that. “Come on, mom,” Kitty said, still smiling. “You’re gonna miss the rest of your party. And trust me, we Straw Hats know how to party.”

\---

They stayed that night as well, though Kitty studiously ignored her mom’s pointed stare when Kitty and Zoro retreated to their guest room. The crew set sail early the next morning, but not after Kitty’s parents had gifted them the last box of pomegranate wine from before things had originally gone to shit. Kitty squealed in delight, and Sanji had looked excited to have a chance to cook with something new. Zoro, meanwhile, looked vaguely offended when Kitty specifically told him not to drink all of it.

“You need to call more frequently, you understand?” Kitty’s mom scolded her as they hugged. “Once in five years is not nearly often enough.”

“Yeah, I know,” she replied, kissing her cheek. “I’ll try to remember.”

“And you can visit more often than that, too, you know,” her dad added.

“Yes, dad,” she said good-naturedly.

“Good luck with pirate things!” her mom called, waving after them as the crew headed downhill towards the bay. “Good luck if you have to stab someone!”

“’Good luck if you have to stab someone’?” Usopp echoed under his breath, snickering. The rest of the crew laughed as well, to Kitty’s chagrin.

“She’s trying to be supportive,” Kitty sighed. “Be nice to my mom.”

“We’d never _dream_ of making fun of your parents,” Franky said, grinning widely.

“Oh sure, and I’m an Olympic swimmer,” she shot back.

\---

Later that night, when Kitty’s home island had faded over the horizon and the sky had gone dark and hazy, Kitty reclined on her bed, reading and sipping at her parents’ wine. She’d been too little to drink when she’d left, but she’d been allowed to sample it. It tasted just the way she remembered, if not better.

Zoro came in, freshly showered with a towel slung over his bare shoulders. He climbed into bed beside her and snuggled close. “Hey,” he said.

Kitty patted the top of his head absentmindedly. “Hey.”

“How’s the wine?”

 She turned and gave him a content smile. “Just like I remember. Want to try?”

“Nah, I already drank an entire bottle earlier.”

“You _what_!?”

“I’m kidding, I just had a few sips. That shithead cook kept the rest of the bottle for cooking.”

“You’re the worst,” Kitty groaned, shoving him away halfheartedly. Zoro laughed against the side of her neck, making her giggle as his still-damp hair tickled her ear.

“You know, seeing your parents today really set me thinking.”

“You know I’ve told you that’s dangerous.”

Zoro nipped at her collarbone, earning another laugh. “Shut up. I mean it.”

“What did they make you think about?”

“They looked really happy up there doing their vows and stuff,” he said. As he spoke, he reached down and entwined his fingers with hers, admiring the lightning strike scars on her left hand.

“Yeah?” Kitty said warily.

“It made me think that it might make us happy to do that too.”

She huffed a laugh. “Zoro, you have to be married first before you can renew your vows,” she teased.

Zoro kissed her knuckles. “Kitty. Use your brain to understand the words I’m saying.”

She stared at him, the smile fading from her face. “You can’t possibly be suggesting what I think you’re suggesting.”

“Why not? It’s not like we don’t like each other,” he said. “We fight well together. We know each other like the backs of our hands. We have great sex. We even live together.”

“ _Zoro_ , you’re suggesting we get _married_. That’s a big step!” Kitty sputtered.

“Would it really change that much?”

She hesitated. It really wouldn’t, she knew. And it wasn’t like she hadn’t ever considered the idea. It just didn’t seem like something Zoro would be interested in. When she said as much to him, Zoro laughed aloud.

“What makes you think I never wanted to get married some day?”

“Well, after the stuff you said about Sanji getting married when Big Mom kidnapped him-”

Zoro scoffed. “Kitty, that was an entirely different situation. With us, we’re both actually in love with one another. Nobody’s forcing either of us to do anything under threat of killing someone we love. And certainly nobody is forcing you to answer if you don’t want to give one,” he added quietly. “If you want to keep things as they are now, of course I’ll-”

Kitty cut him off, throwing herself into his arms and kissing him hard enough to knock their teeth together. Zoro didn’t hesitate to kiss her back, shoving his tongue past her lips and running his hands eagerly up her sides. When they finally pulled apart, they were both wide-eyed and breathless. “I love you so much,” Kitty murmured, cupping his face between her hands. His gaze softened at the words, and he kissed her tenderly. “I will.”

His eye widened. “You will?”

Kitty nodded, smiling. Zoro’s face split in a wide grin, a blush rising on his cheeks. He pulled her into another kiss, and another, and another, all over her face until she was a giggling, blushing mess. “Zorooo, enough!” she laughed breathlessly. “Cease! Desist!”

“Never.” He flipped them over so that he loomed over her, pinning her to the mattress. Zoro kept up his assault of kisses. “You’re my fiancée now. If I didn’t kiss you until you couldn’t stop smiling, I wouldn’t deserve you.”

Kitty squealed and squirmed under him until he finally pulled away, grinning with delight. “You’re the WORST,” she panted. “Why did I ever agree to marry you?”

“Isn’t it a little early for regrets?” he teased, kissing her lightly on the lips. Despite their teasing tone, she could see her own excitement and happiness echoed in his expression. She pulled him down into another kiss, long and warm and soft this time. His expression and touch were so tender now, she thought she might implode.

“Maybe you’ll have to convince me otherwise,” Kitty teased back, raising an eyebrow. Zoro’s grin only widened at her hidden meaning.

“Now that, I can definitely do.”


End file.
